


Stalking Adam

by HelloThere3306



Series: Batson, the Bat sons and the Shazamily Walk Into a Manor [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThere3306/pseuds/HelloThere3306
Summary: Billy explains why he's asking for Bruce's help.Bruce just can't resist helping children, apparentely.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Batson, the Bat sons and the Shazamily Walk Into a Manor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077431
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Stalking Adam

**Author's Note:**

> I am getting the information about Adam from wiki, I haven't read any of the comics. 
> 
> Also, I'm tempted to bring Constantine in for real...maybe.

Captain Marvel’s family had been at the manor for only four days, but to Bruce it felt like encroachment. He hadn’t been given a chance to talk to Fawcett’s famous hero, and he had a suspicious feeling that the hero in question had been avoiding him.

It was beginning to make Bruce angry.

More than that though, he was beginning to worry.

What kind of villain could make a hero with the Captain’s capabilities run away? What kind of villain would target Marvel? It wasn’t as if Fawcett was a hotspot for specific hero - villain vendettas like Gotham was. It seemed more as if the villains appeared there only because the town encroached on Gotham’s own edges. 

Bruce was almost ready to take it up with the boy’s parents when the subject in question appeared, decked out in his older, more work - ready form, in Bruce’s office. “...hi,” he said awkwardly, looking nervously at Damian’s glaring form. “Uh, Victor said I should explain better why we’re here so - yeah.”

Bruce waited, crossing his arms over his desk. Billy looked between Bruce and Damian, a question in his eyes. Bruce sighed. “He’s fine. He won’t talk...right, Damian?”

Damian rolled his eyes, a quiet scoff as accompaniment. 

Billy nodded, closing the door to lean on it instead. “Alright then...we should probably talk somewhere more private. Gotta pen?”

Bruce narrowed his eyes in confusion, but tossed him a pen curiously. He caught it with a muttered, “thanks,” and then...began writing on Bruce’s door. 

“You’re letting him deface the property,” Damian asked quietly. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll come off when we’re done,” Billy answered obliviously, unaware that he wasn’t supposed to have heard Damian’s judgmental question. Bruce raised his eyebrows at the runes on his door. 

“What’s the purpose of you writing all over my door?”

Billy finished with a flourish, and slapped the door. The runes began to glow.

Bruce wasn’t surprised. He’d heard that Billy had begun a partnership with John Constantine, and however much he disliked the man, he could respect that he was willing to help Billy hone his magic. He just hadn’t expected to witness it.

Billy opened the door with a flourish, and gestured for the duo to step in first. Bruce hid a smile at Damian’s poorly hidden awe at the giant stone cavern that had appeared where the door should have opened into the hallway. Damian had witnessed many things, but he was still a child.

Once all three were safely through the doorway, Billy pulled the door shut. The door disappeared behind them. “Okay - uh, this is our lair! Like our batcave, except with less computers and more old timey magic shiz.”

Bruce suspiciously eyed the large statues lined in a row.

Billy chuckled nervously. “Don’t worry about them. They might whisper at you a bit, but they’re not nearly as strong as...as they used to be.”

Bruce brushed off the feeling that Billy was hiding something. That was his business.

“So?” Damian prompted, impatient as ever.

“Right! Basically, we’re being hunted by an ancient super villain. He used to be called Teth-Adam, Might Adam but, long story short, he turned evil.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “And he’s more powerful than you?”

Billy raised his hand, teetering it back and forth. “It’s...complicated. He used to be called Teth - Adam. He was the wizard’s first champion - given six powers, like me, but derived from the Egyptian gods instead of Greek.”

Bruce nodded, registering the new information and signaling to Billy that his attention had not been severed.

Billy continued. “He was corrupted - I’m not sure how. But now, they call him Khem - Adam-”

“Black Adam,” Damian finished. 

Billy nodded. “He’s...out to get us now.”

“Why can’t you stay here?” Damian gestured around himself.

Billy raised an eyebrow, incredulously bringing his arms up to gesture himself. “Do you  _ see  _ a toilet?”

Damian scoffed.

Bruce nodded again, chewing his lips and stewing over the conflict. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Bruce looked into Billy’s - Captain Marvel’s - eyes. “You can stay. But you come down to the batcave every day to find a way to defeat him.”

Billy, uttering a quiet ‘Shazam,’ barreled into Bruce’s chest, now only reaching just under it. “Thanks, he muttered. Bruce shot a glare to Damian.

‘DON’T SPEAK,’ he mouthed.


End file.
